Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with seat belts for restraining passengers seated in vehicle seats. Conventional seat belts typically include a lap belt and a shoulder belt connected to a buckle which, in turn, connects to the vehicle structure, such as a seat or floor. The seat belt is typically made of a seat belt webbing that contacts the body of the seated passenger. It is desirable to provide for a seat belt system that provides enhanced heat control and/or power for the seated passenger(s).